Chum
Chum You must chum the water every time you go fishing. Below is a list of the chum you can buy. More details around each chum are provided in the individual pages available accessible via the link from each Chum name. Each type has different levels of 'attraction', which improve your chances of making a catch. It's up to you to decide if and when the expensive chum is worth it. With the exception of Red Love Chum, the maximum amount of chum that can be purchased varies depending on the size of your Crew. (Loaf Chum and Free Love Chum cannot be purchased and hence are not held to this rule). Note, the number of crew does not include yourself. Note: If you have ever purchased Red Love Chum, you can hold 800 of any regular chum, regardless of crew size. :Chum found in treasure chests (Farovia) or treasure cases (Roperia) can allow the number of chum held to exceed this limit. Farovia Chum List Roperia Chum List Chum Attraction Each Chum has an attraction rate that is used, along with your current pole level, to calculate the Catch Bonus. So for example, Cayenne Chum (9% Attraction Rating) gives you a 4% better chance of catching fish than Steak Chum (which has a 5% Attraction Rating). A 9% Attraction Rating means you'll increase your chances of making any catch by 9%, and lowering your chances of not catching anything by 9%. Chum Loss Chum loss occurs when you go fishing and do not catch anything, and you have to recollect your chum. Some chums are easier to retain than others. For example, Loaf Chum gets soggy and is not easy to retain. This statistic only comes into play if you do not manage to attract a fish. * A miss with losing your chum will result in a line such as ... My chum floated away into the deep waters! * A miss while retaining your chum will give you the message such as ... Didn't catch anything. Nice Whiff! Chum Preference Some fish have a preference for a particular type of chum where the use of this chum will double your chances of catching that fish. If there is such a preference, the fish that are attracted to each type of chum is listed on the individual chum pages and a summary is shown below. Note that just because the chance of catching that fish is doubled, does not guarantee that you will catch that fish. For example, if you normally have a 1% chance of catching a particular fish, and you use the its preferred chum, it'll double the chance making it 2% - the 1% difference in this example won't be that noticeable. The effect of this chum choice will be more noticeable with the common fish where if you have a 20% chance of catching that fish, a 40% chance of catching that fish will be a lot more apparent. 'Farovia Fish Chum Preferences' If a particular fish does not appear on the table then it has no chum preference. Returning Chum With the exception of Free Love Chum and Red Love Chum, Chum can be returned at any time to Captain Jozek (even if it wasn't purchased from his stores i.e. Loaf Chum and Fire Sludge Chum) by clicking the "sell some" link in the chum list. You do not have to be in a location with a store in order to return chum. All of the chum are refunded at their list price except for Loaf Chum (which is awarded, not purchased, but refunds for 30 gold per piece). If you return any Veggie Blend Chum, Nail Goo Chum, Algae Chum, Plankton Chum, Gold Goop Chum or Diamond Dip Chum, your Goodness/Evilness rating will be deducted accordingly. Chum Gallery 'Farovian Chum' Image:Generic chum.gif|link=Generic Chum|Generic Chum Image:Steak chum.gif|link=Steak Chum|Steak Chum Image:Cayenne chum.gif|link=Cayenne Chum|Cayenne Chum Image:Loaf chum.gif|link=Loaf Chum|Loaf Chum Image:guts.gif|link=Fish Guts Chum|Fish Guts Chum Image:Fire sludge chum.gif|link=Fire Sludge Chum|Fire Sludge Chum Image:Blue-earthworms-chum.gif|link=Blue Earthworm Chum|Blue Earthworm Chum Image:Veggie-blend-chum.gif|link=Veggie Blend Chum|Veggie Blend Chum Image:Nail-goo-chum.gif|link=Nail Goo Chum|Nail Goo Chum Image:Algae.gif|link=Algae Chum|Algae Chum Image:Plankton.gif|link=Plankton Chum|Plankton Chum Image:Gold-goop.gif|link=Gold Goop Chum|Gold Goop Chum Image:Diamond-dip.gif|link=Diamond Dip Chum|Diamond Dip Chum Image:Love2.gif|link=Red Love Chum|Red Love Chum Image:Flc.gif|link=Free Love Chum|Free Love Chum 'Roperia Chum' Image:Grub chum.gif|link=Grub Chum|Grub Chum Image:Mystery meat chum.gif|link=Mystery Meat Chum|Mystery Meat Chum Image:Tater chum.gif|link=Tater Chum|Tater Chum Image:Butter chum.gif|link=Butter Chum|Butter Chum Image:Love2.gif|link=Red Love Chum|Red Love Chum Image:Flc.gif|link=Free Love Chum|Free Love Chum Category:Equipment Category:Chum Category:Gameplay